


The MVM of Athleticism

by Flashkid2001 (Sherstrade2001), GLkid2001



Series: The MVM of Athleticism [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Anderson 16, Basketball, Boys Kissing, Drugs, John 16, Lestrade 16, Molly hooper is a Holmes, Multi, Mycroft 20, Past relationship Jim/Molly, Relationship(s), Romance, Secret past relationship Jim/Sherlock, Sexual Content, Sherlock 16, Soccer, Sports, Underage - Freeform, age change, molly Holmes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 17,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Flashkid2001, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLkid2001/pseuds/GLkid2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets sent to America for high school later college maybe by Mycroft. Sherlock plays soccer and basketball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roommates and introductions

Sherlock was not looking forward to his first day at the Bakersville High school in the United States. It was of course another plan of his brothers to get him to socialize. Sherlock already had a spot on the soccer team and the basketball team. He was the star of his middle school soccer team or football in London. He had tried out for the basketball team and made it. Now it was just school.

When Sherlock got to his dorm which was more a suite his three roommates had their rooms sorted out. There were two bedrooms, each had two beds, so he went and unpacked. Then Greg Lestrade came in and asked him to come out and meet the rest. He followed without protest. The three men had all went to middle school in America together so they knew each other.

“Guys this is our roommate.” Greg said

“William right?” Asked the Brown haired guy sitting on the couch.

“Yeah but I go by Sherlock not William.”

“Why?” The blonde that had been quiet asked

“I never liked my first name.”

“I'm John Watson, I'm the one rooming with you.” John extended a hand and shook Sherlocks

“And I'm Greg Lestrade” said the black haired man that had brought Sherlock out of the room

“I'm Philip Anderson” said the Brown haired guy.

“I'm Sherlock Holmes.” He said greeting them all

“It is nice to meet you.” John said

“Hey John, Sherlock, we have to go or we’ll be late for the soccer meeting.”Greg informed them.

While they walked to practice they all learnt that all four boys were sixteen and of course freshmen. John could tell Sherlock was nervous and started walking by him. “Hey, Sherlock what's wrong?” He asked the curly haired boy. “Nothing.” Was the only answer he received.


	2. An Unwanted Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has an unwanted visitor show up.

When the trio arrived at the soccer meeting they were greeted by coach Morris. "Ah! William, John, and Greg, correct?" Morris asked them. "I go by Sherlock not William." Sherlock answered. "Ok, I'll try to remember." Morris replied. "Why don't you boys go find seats." He said pointing to the bleachers behind him.

Sherlock looked up from his seat just in time to see his brother walking across the field. "Why is he here?" Sherlock mumbled. "You know him?" John and Greg questioned with John looking at Sherlock, and Greg looking love struck at Mycroft. "Yes, he is my brother." Sherlock answered angrily. 

"Ah! Mr. Holmes glad you could make it!" Coach Morris greeted Mycroft.

"So am I!" Mycroft replied, then walked up to his younger brother.

"I haven't even been here a day and you're checking up on me?" Sherlock asked his brother.

"Of course not!" Mycroft insisted

"Sure." The younger Holmes says rolling his eyes.

"And who might these two be?" He asked pointing to John and Greg.

"These are my roommates John," he said pointing at John then to Greg and said, "and Greg."

"Hello! I'm Greg Lestrade."

"I'm John Watson."

"Hello John, Greg nice to meet you!" 

"Ok! Everyone first off I would like you to meet the man buying our new equipment and gear. All your gear will have your number and last name." Morris announced to the now pleased team.

"Mycroft please come introduce your self." Morris said to Mycroft.

"Hello I'm Mycroft Holmes!" The team turnt their attention to a now embarrassed Sherlock.

"I decided I would help my little brothers teams by supplying them with equipment and gear." He finished.

"Let's all give a big round of applause and thank you to Mr. Holmes!" Coach Morris said eyeing Sherlock. The whole team including Sherlock clapped and said thank you.

Sherlock cornered Mycroft after the meeting to talk to him. "What the bloody hell is this about?" He angrily asked his brother. "I wanted to make sure my baby brother had the best." Mycroft answered irratated. "Well if you want me to make friends you have to let me have some space." Sherlock replied equally irratated. "OK brother dear, but I'm still helping." Mycroft announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I will try to keep updating at least every few days. Feel free to leave comments.


	3. Mycroft Stays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft is still there and Sherlock is not happy.

Around five thirty P.M. Sherlock, John, Greg, and Philip were deciding what to do for dinner. They decided to go freshen up then decide. There was a bathroom connected to each bedroom and one in the hall. Sherlock and John called their room 221B and Philip and Gregs was 221A. They lived in 221 Baker dorms. 

Around six they were all freshened up. They started discussing food again. There was a knock on the door shortly after they were freshened up. Sherlock opened it, and as soon as he saw the second of the two men outside the door he slammed it shut. "Who is it?" Anderson questioned. "The principal and my nut of a brother." Sherlock replied. "So you just slammed the door on our principal? Wow so smart." Anderson said with a smirk.

"Ah shit! I can't let him in, and not my brother, but I'm already in trouble probably." Sherlock exclaimed pacing back and forth. "I'll answer it!" Greg popped up excitedly. "No...!" Sherlock said but was to late to stop Greg.

"Still acting like a little brat brother?" Mycroft asked

"Shut up Mikey!" Sherlock replied

"I told you to never call me that!" 

"And I honestly don't care!"

"Hey! You better get used to Mycroft being around." Interjected the principal.

"Why?" Sherlock asked couriously

"I am now part of the college program they are offering from the college across the street. And also don't forget I'm still your legal guardian." Mycroft told his brother.

"So?" All four freshmen asked.

"So, Mycroft will be staying in our dorms and will get his teaching degree with our help." The Principal, Mr. Picket said

"Why?" Sherlock repeated

"Because, that college doesn't have dorms, and only halve the teaching courses. And we can provide the rest." The principal took a breath. "But until there dorms are ready they all need places to stay."

"So he's rich he can find somewhere." Sherlock said

"He is staying on campus. More specifically here. A bed will be moved into the the first bedroom, which I believe is Mr. Lestrades and Mr. Andersons. And Sherlock you will behave." Mr. Picket said

"Fine I'm going to go pick up pizza." Sherlock informed them.

"I'll go with you!" John said excitedly

Then the two were off while Mycrofts stuff was set up in the suite. John and Sherlock drove silently to the Pizza Mansion. They got two pizzas and five sodas with Mycrofts debit card.


	4. Getting To Know Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John return from getting supper for the whole group. Everyone gets to know each other over pizza and soda. Mycroft makes some of his own deductions. Molly shows up at the dorm.

When Sherlock and John got back Mycroft was set up, and had plates out. "We got everyone a soda, here's your card back." Sherlock told his brother. "Ok." Mycroft replied. "So have you guys been getting to know each other?" Sherlock asked the three that stayed behind. "No. We decided to wait for you two." Mycroft replied, knowing what his brother was afraid of.

"Alright! Well let's get some pizza and talk to each other." John said showing the pizza.

"I couldn't agree more!" Anderson said

"Yeah!" Greg said looking at Sherlock and Mycroft.

"Ok!" They both said.

They grabbed two slices each and a soda each, then sat down in the living room. "So, Sherlock what were you afraid your brother would tell us?" Anderson asked actually concerned. 

"Oh... Nothing!" Sherlock replied to Anderson. The whole room turned their attention to him.

"You can tell us, we won't judge you." John said trying to ease Sherlock into telling them.

Sherlock looked up to them for reassurance, then started. " I was originally sent here to give me a second chance."

"At what?" Greg asked

"At not using drugs. I finished middle school in rehab. Then Mycroft got me set up with school here." He said looking ashamed.

"Does anyone else know here?"

"The principal and coaches." Sherlock answered looking even more ashamed.

"Don't worry we don't care. Your trying to stay better and that's all that matters." John said to Sherlock, and the other two agreed. 

"Thank you for giving me a chance!" Sherlock said now excited.

"You haven't done anything to not earn our trust." John said.

"Yeah! Well except slam the door in Kohens face." Anderson said, then realized he said his first name.

"who?" Sherlock asked confused.

"The principal." Philip answered

"Why do you know his first name? Greg asked

"Um... F-Family F-riend." Anderson stuttered

"Ookayyy!" Greg, John, and Sherlock said.

"So! John, you seem interesting!" Mycroft said, changing the subject.

(What does he know?) was all John could think about.

"I'm not that interesting!" John said wry.

"Oh... I highly doubt that!" He said throwing a quick glance at Sherlock.

"What do you mean?" John asked, after Mycroft turnt his gaze back to him.

We will talk later!" Mycroft said with an evil smile.

"So, Greg you seem like a good guy!" Mycroft said turning his attention to Lestrade.

"Yeah! I guess so." Greg said with a slight blush.

"Oh don't be modest." Mycroft said with a slight blush also.

"Shut up Anderson!" Sherlock yelled after Anderson confronted him about his feelings towards John. Which immediately caught everybodys attention, because of the yelling.

"What just happened? A female voice came from the door.

"Sis! What are you doing here?" Sherlock questioned.

"Yeah Molly! You should be unpacking in your suite." Mycroft said.

"I came to find Sherlock. Yet I found you both." Molly replied.


	5. Confrontations and Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets confronted my Mycroft about his crush on Sherlock, and catches himself fantasizing about his 221B roommate.

"Yes Molly it seemed as you have found us, but as it has been a long day I am both physically and metaphysically tired. I'm turning in for the night." Sherlock stated, heading for his room. "Oh, well than goodnight Sherlock!" Molly yelled after him.

"Yes, Molly he is going to bed, an action you should follow." Mycroft said to Molly, then turned to John. "As for you I said later, and later happens to be here." Mycroft said and motioned for John to follow him to the kitchen. John reluctantly followed Mycroft to the so far unused room.

Once they were both in the kitchen Mycroft started up the conversation. "John I would just like you to remember I am Sherlock's older brother and I only have his best interest in mind." Mycroft told John. "Yes I inferred that you would, that is what siblings are supposed to do. I have a sister, and we look out for each other all the time. What I don't get, is what you looking out for Sherlock, has to do with me."

"Oh John, you know that people have to interrogate the people that like their other siblings." Mycroft said with a wink.

"How much do you know about that?" John asked.

"Oh John. John, John, John. Deductions. The way you look at him firstly, it's not hard to tell Mr. Watson. However, I have to make sure you are, how you say, good for him. Do you truly like my brother then, John?" 

"Yes." John replied, getting slightly annoyed at the very conversational older brother of Sherlocks.

"Do you do drugs of any sort?" Asked Mycroft. 

"No sir." Replied John. 

"Have you ever?" Mycroft asked.

"I-I-... Not on purpose." John answered. 

"So you would never do them again? Right Mr. Watson?"

"Never. I didn't want to in the first place, but my sister, it was a different story for her." John said, cringing as he reminisced. 

"Good, now go onto bed. You'll need all the rest you can get." Mycroft said to John. "School starts very soon for you four!" 

John brushed his teeth and changed his clothes, and tried to go to sleep in his new bed. Don't get him wrong, he was tired alright. Physically from moving, and emotionally from the whole confrontation with Mycroft. John just couldn't sleep. John also couldn't help but stare at the beautiful creature in the bed across the room. John found himself fantasizing about the taller, dark haired male. *How I would love to run my fingers through his dark brown hair.* John thought to himself. *To gaze into his cerulean eyes for hours, trace his prominent cheekbones, kiss his pale pink lips, and hold his tall figure close to my own.* And with that thought, John was finally calm enough to fall asleep.


	6. Breakfast at speedys'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys decide to go to speedys' for breakfast. Then Sherlock starts talking about his past a bit.

The next morning was Sunday, so when all five boys woke up they went to Speedys' Diner and Café. "Hello Mrs. Hudson!" John said to the older woman that ran the diner. "Hello John! Oh I see you've met Sherlock!" Mrs. Hudson said smiling and hugging Sherlock. Sherlock returned the hug and then said. "Yes! They are my roommmates."

"Well they'll be good for you. How are you anyways?" She asked Sherlock.

"Fine Mrs. Hudson! Thank you for helping me back in London!" Sherlock replied.

"Oh! You needed a second chance. And now you have it, make the best of it." Mrs. Hudson said.

"I will!" He exclaimed 

"All your usual breakfasts?" She asked the five boys.

"Yes! Thank you!" All five said in unison

As Mrs. Hudson left John turnt to Sherlock. "How do you know her?" John asked.

"Oh... She ran the Speedys' Diner and Café in London. Until I went to rehab. She talked them into sending me here." Sherlock explained.

"Oh! That was nice. How did you meet her?" Anderson asked confused.

"She was a family friend before our parents died when I was ten. Then she took me, Molly, and Mycroft in until he was eighteen and got custody of us. She still is a big part of our lives tough." Sherlock replied.

"Oh, that makes since." Anderson said now sorry for asking

"Hey, don't be sorry. It's just that I don't normally talk about it." Sherlock said.

"Yeah, but I still shouldn't have asked you."

"It was an honest question I just explained more than normal."

"Well that means you are comfortable talking to us." John said, so the conversation wouldn't go deeper.

When the boys were done eating they went back to meet Molly and her roommates.


	7. Good and bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Molly get to talking and find out of the retun of their common enemy.

"Hey Molls!" Sherlock said as they entered 220 baker dorms. 

"Hey! You know it's convenient that were neighbours." Molly replied to Sherlock. 

"So... When do we get to meet your roommates?" Mycroft asked.

"Well! They are in the kitchen. But John, Greg, and Philip already know them." 

"Hey little bro!" Harry Watson said, walking into the living room. 

"Hey sis!" John replied. 

"Hey babe." Sally said going up and kissing Anderson. 

"Hey how are you doing?" Anderson asked giving her another kiss. 

"Fine! and you?" 

"Great!"

"You must be Sherlock?" She said turning to Sherlock. 

"Yep!"

"Well I'm Sally, that's Harry, and she is Shara." She said pointing to the person walking through the door.

"Ok. Nice to meet you." He replied.

"Well let's go hang out at your guy's suite." Molly said.

"Yeah, but can I talk to you for a second Molls?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah. We will catch up to you guys." Molly said, ushering Sherlock to her room.

"Hey!" Sherlock screamed as she pushed him.

"I've got something to tell you." 

"What is it?" 

"First off, John is totally hot for you. Second off, Greg and Mycroft totally like each other. Good news! Your violin is back. However, bad news, Jim goes to high school here." Molly said, concerned about Sherlock.

"BLODDY HELL! Did he hurt you?" Sherlock said rushing over to Molly. 

"No. He actually moved on he said." Molly told her brother.

"Good, but with who?"

"A guy!"

"Well, I did tell you he was gay!" Sherlock said with a triumphant smirk. 

"Shut up!" Molly said, throwing a chemistry book at Sherlock.

"Ahem!" Mycroft cleared his throat.which immediately made Sherlock and Molly stop. When they entered 221 they were greeted by yelling. 

"Philip, where in fucking hell did you get this makeup bag?" Sally yelled. 

"You left it here a few weeks ago!" Anderson said defensively. 

"Philip, this isn't my makeup bag. This isn't even my skin tone!" Sally yelled. "It matches Sherlock better than it matches me!" 

"Um not mine. I don't even like makeup." Sherlock said with a smirk as he was thinking, *unless John wants to put it on me.*

"Well of course it's not yours Sherlock, you're not gay!" Anderson replied. Sherlock walked across the hall to his room with a slight smirk. 

"Wait." Sally said, processing andersons words. "Philip, you're gay?"

"Surprise?!" Anderson said, scared of what Sally would do next.

"Well you could've just told me, I wouldn't have been mad." Sally told Philip supportively. "So it's your makeup then?" 

"No. Of course it's not my makeup. I don't even wear makeup." Philip reassured Sally.

"Then whose makeup is it?" Sally asked Philip. 

"It's Jim's."

"Jim who?" Sherlock asked skeptically, peeking his head back into the room. 

"Jim Moriarty. My new boyfriend." Anderson told Sherlock. 

*That bastard!* Sherlock thought to himself, but it was too late to stop Sherlock's actions. Before he know what he was doing, he had punched Anderson in the face.


	8. A secret for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One secrets out one is being shown.

"What the HELL was that for?" Anderson said recovering from the punch to his face.

"Sorry about that." Sherlock said looking to Molly for help.

"What do you know him?" John asked.

"Yeah, an old friend you could say." Sherlock said.

"Yeah he was a great friend when he talked you into drugs! And when he used Molly!" Mycroft said yelling at Sherlock.

"Woah! What happened? All I heard was Mycroft yelling at Sherlock." Greg said coming out of the kitchen.

"Sherlock knows my boyfriend!" Anderson said.

"And your eye?" 

"Sherlock punched it."

"Say sorry." Greg told Sherlock.

"I already did."

"Again."

"Sorry." Sherlock murmured.

"Honey! I'm here!" Jim said walking in and immediately Sherlock punched Anderson again.

"Ow!" Anderson said referring to the second punch which landed directly on his now forming bruise.

"Sorry!" Sherlock repeated. "Molly why don't you go to mine and Johns room."

"Ok!" Molly replied.

"Jim."

"Sherlock."

"I'll be back. I'm going to take Molly and get us all some food from Speedys'." Sherlock said, going and grabbing Molly.

"No. No. Me and Shara can go get Speedys'. We can take Molly and Sally to." Harry said stealing Sherlocks keys to his white Lambo.

"I think that would be great!" Jim said.

"No one cares what you think!" Sherlock said.

"I do!" Anderson yelled.

"Anyways we need to talk privately." Jim said to Sherlock. 

"I'm not talking to you!" Sherlock yelled.

"Fine I bet Mycroft and all of them would love learning about our little secret in sixth and seventh grade." Jim said.

"No!" Sherlock yelled, then embarrassingly said. "My room now!"

After Sherlock and Jim left the room, Mycroft turnt to Philip.

"Do you know what that's about?" Mycroft asked him.

"No! I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Well I don't either. But I'm worried about those two."

Mycroft and Anderson started walking to Sherlocks room, and suddenly stopped when they heard yelling from the other side of the door.

"No Anderson's my roommate. There is no way I'm doing that to him!" Sherlock yelled.

"He doesn't have to know. And it's just for old times sake!" Jim yelled back.

"No! I'm never kissing you again! You ruined my life! It's not happening!" Sherlock yelled.

On the other side of the door there were to now very shocked men.

"Come on just one peck, or I could tell them our secret." Jim said

"Then tell them the secret!" Sherlock said.


	9. Secret two and a new relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret number two is out and a relationship begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday school just started I'll try updating daily but no promises.

Sherlock opened the door and immediately saw the shocked faces of Mycroft and Philip.

"How much did you hear?"

"We came in when you said I was your roommate." Anderson answered.

"So, you headed most of it?" Sherlock asked worried.

"Yeah we did. And you're gay?" Anderson questioned.

"Yeah I am!" Sherlock said.

"Wait when did you two kiss and what's your secret?" Mycroft questioned.

"Um... When we were dating in sixth and seventh grade." Sherlock said.

"When you were what?" All four boys and the four girls that came back had said at once.

"Dating! Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Ok so you are gay?" Molly asked talking to both her brother and Jim.

"Yes!" They both about screamed at once.

"And I dated you? Wait William dated you?"

"Yes Molly I did and we agreed you wouldn't use my first name." Sherlock told Molly. 

"I don't care about your first name. Why didn't you tell me he was for sure gay?"

"I did. You just didn't listen."

"Yes! I'm sorry I didn't believe someone who was high almost all through eighth grade!" Molly said yelling at him.

"Yeah Sherlock that does seem fair." John said and immediately got everyone's attention. 

"I guess so, but you can't say I didn't warn you." Sherlock replied.

"Well the secrets out. Will you still date me Philip?" Jim asked.

"Yeah if you don't force Sherlock to do anything." Anderson answered.

"Deal! Friends again Sherlock?" Jim asked.

"We can try to be friends, but no drugs this time."

"Ok! Can I give you and John here some advice though?"

"What is it?" Both John and Sherlock asked.

"Ask each other out. You obviously like each other." Jim answered the two.

"Uh-I, um yeah uh." Sherlock stuttered nervously and then stopped. 

"Sherlock will you um go out with uh me?" John stuttered to ask Sherlock. 

"Yeah!" Sherlock finally got out a full word.

"Ok. So tomorrow at like seven, so it's after practice?"

"Yeah that sounds great!"


	10. First day of classes part 1: Sherlocks P.O.V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally start classes and Mycroft is in all of Sherlocks.

Sherlocks P.O.V.

When they all woke up the next day Mrs.Hudson had brought them all some breakfast so they all ate. Then around eight they all headed to their first class which sucked for Sherlock, because Mycroft was student teaching in all his classes.

"So Sherlock what's your schedule?" John asked me coming up from behind me.

"Uh let me see... World history, art intro, Geometry, Biology, Lunch, Culinary, English, Info tech, French, then Academic Decathlon. Yours?"

"Same except Algebra 1 instead of Geometry." John answered me with a smirk

"Good babe, so all the same classes except math." I said with my lips twitching upwards. John just looked at me grabbed my hand and dragged me to the history room. All four of us plus Sally and Molly had almost the same classes, so we all sat by each other except in math, also French because Sally had Spanish. Me, Anderson, and Molly had the same schedule. Then John, Greg, and Sally had the same schedule except Sally's Spanish.

"Hey babe did you catch a word of what Mycroft just said?" John asked me

"No." I said with a smirk.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

French class came too slowly. Sherlock was fluent in at least four different languages and French was his best 

"So Sherlock do you think this class will be boring?" John asked me

"No I'm fluent in French."

"What can't you do babe?" John asked as we walked in the door and took seats in the very back.

"You'll have to find out on your own."

"That's just rude." John said to me with his signature smirk.

"Ok class in this class you will only talk in French if you have to use your devices to look up how to say something you may." Professor Morris

"Pourquoi diable est mon frère dans cette classe pour ?" Sherlock said speaking his fluent French and got everyone's attention while Molly was just laughing.

"William vous respectez votre frère lorsque vous êtes dans ma classe!" Morris yelled which startled everyone

"You know French?" John asked me

"John French please." Morris said while I just nodded my answer to John.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next they went to Aca Deca where their Biology Professor Mr. Nicholas taught it and got them ready for competition against the rest of Nebraska, and if they make it the rest of the country.

"World War 2." I muttered silently to myself yet everyone heard me.

"Yes Mr. Holmes, do you know much about it?" Nicholas asked me

"Yeah I liked studying it a lot as a kid." I answered as Mycroft shot me a glare, because he didn't know I liked history to.

"Good then you'll do alright I hope." The professor said and I replied with a slight nod.

"So know your even good at History?" John whispered with his lips almost touching my ear which sent a shrivel down my spine and earned me a smirk from John.

"Yeah maybe a little bit." I said returning the smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pourquoi diable est mon frère dans cette classe pour: Why the devil is my brother in this class for
> 
> William vous respectez votre frère lorsque vous êtes dans ma classe: William you respect your brother when you are in my class


	11. Chapter 11

John's P.O.V.

When they all woke up the next day Mrs.Hudson had brought them all some breakfast so they all ate. Then around eight they all headed to their first class which sucked for Sherlock, because Mycroft was student teaching in all his classes.

"So Sherlock what's your schedule?" I asked coming up from behind him.

"Uh let me see... World history, art intro, Geometry, Biology, Lunch, Culinary, English, Info tech, French, then Academic Decathlon. Yours?" Sherlock answered.

"Same except Algebra 1 instead of Geometry." I answered him with a smirk.

"Good babe, so all the same classes except math." He said with his lips twitching upwards. I just looked at Sherlock, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the history room. All four of us plus Sally and Molly had almost the same classes, so we all sat by each other except in math, also French because Sally had Spanish. Sherlock, Anderson, and Molly had the same schedule. Then Greg, Sally, and I had the same schedule except Sally's Spanish.

"Hey babe did you catch a word of what Mycroft just said?" I asked Sherlock.

"No." He said with a smirk.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

French class came too slowly. John was not outstanding at English, let alone any other language.

"So Sherlock do you think this class will be boring?" I asked him.

"No I'm fluent in French."

"What can't you do babe?" I asked as we walked in the door and took seats in the very back.

"You'll have to find out on your own."

"That's just rude." I said to him with my signature smirk.

"Ok class. In this class you will only talk in French. If you have to use your devices to look up how to say something you may." Professor Morris

"Pourquoi diable est mon frère dans cette classe pour?" Sherlock said, speaking his fluent French and got everyone's attention while Molly was just laughing.

"William vous respectez votre frère lorsque vous êtes dans ma classe!" Morris yelled which startled everyone.

"You know French?" I asked him, full of shock from the very fluent French I just heard.

"John French please." Morris said while Sherlock just nodded his answer to Me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next they went to Aca Deca where their Biology Professor Mr. Nicholas taught it and got them ready for competition against the rest of Nebraska, and if they make it the rest of the country.

"World War 2." Sherlock said out loud, although I think it was intended to be under his breath.

"Yes Mr. Holmes, do you know much about it?" Nicholas asked Sherlock.

"Yeah I liked studying it a lot as a kid." He answered as Mycroft shot him a glare. 

"Good then you'll do alright I hope." The professor said and he replied with a slight nod.

"So now you're even good at History?" I whispered with my lips almost touching his ear which sent a visible shiver down his spine and earned him a smirk from Me.

"Yeah maybe a little bit." He said returning the smirk.


	12. Dinner at Red Lobsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am using Red Lobster because I needed a name for a restaurant. 
> 
> Sherlock/Will and John go on their first date and Mycroft is as protective as ever.

Sherlock was getting ready for his and John's date in their room while John got ready in the hall bathroom, because Mycroft said they could not change in the same room before their date. 

"Ready to go?" John shouted from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Um... Yeah one second!" Sherlock shouted back. Then about two minutes later they were both dressed in full suits. Sherlock had his black suit with a purple button down shirt, and black tie (which Mycroft made him wear). John was dressed in almost the same except a blue button down shirt. When Sherlock came out of the room they both just stared at each other in awe. Sherlock and John were about the same height maybe one inch difference but not much. So after a minute they were just staring into each other's eyes.

"Y-you look amazing!" John said finally finding his voice.

"S-so do you!" Sherlock replied also finding his voice.

"Well we better go, where do you want to eat?" 

"Um I don't care."

"Good because you two are eating at Red Lobster! Here is the money for it and try not to make a fuss there Sherlock." Mycroft said cutting in.

"Uh no thank you I'll pay for it myself I'm the one taking him out!" John said handing Mycroft the money back.

"What but-"

"I said I'm taking him out he's my boyfriend, you're not going to pay for our date!" John said practically screaming at Mycroft. Then calmed down and turned to a confused looking Sherlock "But would you like to go to Red Lobster, Sherlock?" 

"I don't care you pick." Sherlock told him

"Ok, then we should get going."

Sherlock and John headed out the door with John behind Sherlock so he didn't realize when John was stopped by Mycroft. "You better take care of my baby brother!" he warned. "I will, I don't know why your so dead set against me taking care of him, but I can so just leave it!" John then ran to catch up with Sherlock who was about to his car, because they both agreed to take Sherlock's car but John driving it.

John went to the passenger side and opened the door for Sherlock to get in. Then went around got in and started the Lambo. 

"So you ready to go?" John said smirking at Sherlock. Sherlock couldn't stop himself from blushing back at John, which just turned John's smirk into a huge smile. Sherlock then nodded his answer.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later at the restaurant Sherlock saw the live lobsters in the tank. "That is just cruel. Why would they put live lobsters out and catch them in front of the families."

"I don't know right know all I'm paying attention to is how brilliant and gorgeous you are. And how much I love you." John said and Sherlock immediately blushed. "I know we haven't even finished our fist date yet but I already know I love you, you don't need to know right now." John finished nervously and grabbed Sherlocks hand, which Sherlock held back.

"You know you can call me Will or William. Also I know I don't have to, but... I-I love you to." Sherlock said smiling and stuttering.

"Hello sirs are you ready to order?" A young waitress about their age asked.

"Um yes two Rock Lobster Tail dishes and two cokes." John ordered for them and looked to William for reassurance. And Sherlock answered with a simple nod of the head.

"Okay! That will be out as soon as we can."

"Thank you!" The two boys said in unison.


	13. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock kiss and so do others. Also something is happening in it. And John calls Sherlock Will.

The morning after their first date Sherlock and John woke up snuggled on the living room couch. Greg and Mycroft were snuggled up together, while Jim and Philip were snuggled up together. The night before when they came home from their date everyone was gone so they ended up watching Doctor Who. When the rest came back Sherlock and John learnt Greg and Mycroft were now dating and also that today they would be moving dorms to a three bedroom four bathroom suite like theirs except well the space. Also Mycroft and Jim were officially staying in their new dorm with them. They were moving today because school had been canceled for a week since half the staff were sick.

John woke up first and loved the feeling of William snuggled in his arms. He looked down and saw Will start to wake up. “Hey babe, ready for the day?”

“As long as your part of it.” Sherlock answered John.

“So, Will is it to early for a first kiss?” John said smirking.

“No.” Sherlock said turning around and laid down bringing John with him since they had the couch to their selves. Jim and Philip were on one love seat and Mycroft and Greg on the other. Which of course Mycroft bought all the living room furniture and the t.v.s and mini fridges.

“Well then.” John said whispering in Sherlock's ear. Then he suddenly moved to Williams lips. They started with just a peck then John pulled back. “How was that?” 

“Amazing!” Will said pulling him back for another kiss. They ended up in a make out session that lasted for about five minutes, because Mycroft decided to wake up. 

“You know we're still here?” He asked the two in a frustrated manor

“Yeah and we don't care!” John answered and swept back down and gave Will a peck on the lips. Then Sherlock pulled them both back to a cuddling position, but this time his arms wrapped around John. 

“Hmm!” Greg mumbled waking up.

“Nothing Greg, Dear.” Mycroft said bending down to kiss Greg.

“So we should finish packing!” John said trying to get them to do something else. Him and Sherlock went to finish packing. Then heard Jim and Philip wake up.

“Let's get these boxes to the living room.” John said taping his last box.

“Or we could kiss again since Myc can't interrupt.” Will suggested.

“Oh why are you so irresistible?” John asked pushing Sherlock up against the wall and started kissing him.

“I guess that's something else we'll have to figure out.” Will said kissing him back.

“Now seriously help me with these boxes!” John said still holding him to the wall till he agreed.

“Ok.”


	14. Unpacking is Boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John have to unpack in their new room.

“Alright is that all?” John asked Will as he brought a box into their new room.

“Yep!” Sherlock said as he started unpacking his things.

“Good! Cause I am tired of moving.”

“Well we still have to unpack!” Will said smirking

“Or we could do something else?”

“No you made me pack John, now you are going to unpack.”

“Fine, but can we watch Netflix later and snuggle on the beds?”

“If you help me!”

“Ok, ok!” John said laughing as Sherlock started throwing pillows at him.

They were unpacked by twelve so since the others were still “unpacking” they decided to go out on a lunch date.

“Where do you want to go?” Sherlock said grabbing his Soccer hoodie and set of keys.

“How bout Speedys’?” John asked pulling Sherlock to him by the waist. “I mean Mrs. Hudson knew there was something between us.”

“Yeah she's the only one who knew about me and Jim. But let's just go.” Sherlock said leaning on John as they started to walk to the Lambo.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

“Oh Sherlock, John! How are you two is everything ok?” Mrs. Hudson asked the two boys.

“Yes actually we're together and us, Greg, Myc, Philip, and Jim are moving dorms to the other side of Molly's its 221B.” Will answered her

“Oh William all that is wonderful news. Now I'll get you some lunch for you boys and two take some to the other two couples.”

“How did you know?” Will asked her

“They came here for a double date last night.” She said smiling.

“Thank you Mrs. Hudson.” Sherlock said as she handed them the food.

“Oh anything for my boys.” She answered. She then hugged them both good bye.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they got back they went and gave everyone the food Mrs. Hudson gave them. Then headed back to their bedroom.


	15. What Happened to Netflix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock watch some Netflix and then Netflix leads up to more.

“So, if I remember right my boyfriend promised me something!” John said as Will plugged in the t.v.

“Well then help me move the beds together so we have more room!” He said getting on Johns nerves.

“Alright!” John smirked pushing the beds together. Then he grabbed hold of Sherlock and pulled him onto their now double bed. “I never want to let go baby.”

“Then don't.”

“It's Tuesday night!” 

“So we don't have school until Monday. And the only other scheduled thing is the party Friday.”

“Yeah by the way do you want to go there may and most likely be drugs there?”

“John the soccer team’s setting it up you know I have to go.”

“No we could stay here.”

“John I won't get readdicted to drugs.”

“Alright, so some Supernatural seem good?”

“Never seen it.”

“Well then we're watching it more or less.”

“What do you mean by tha…” Sherlock started to say as he was suddenly straddled by John.

“Well William I don't think you need my help figuring that out!” John said going down to kiss his boyfriend.

“Wow! I love you John.”

“I love you to Will.” Then they finally cuddled up to watch Supernatural.

About ten minutes later Sherlock looked at John. “So about that other thing we could do?” Sherlock suggested 

“Yes we could.” John said planting kisses on Sherlock's neck. “Do we have lube and condoms?”

“Yeah apparently Mycroft didn't trust us not to do anything night stand bottom draw!”


	16. Their first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and John found the lube and condoms now they are on the bed with John three fingers inside.
> 
> I honestly am horrible with summary a so please don't judge this one.

“Will this is gonna be fun!” John said as he stretched his boyfriends entrance.

“John really you have three fingers in me aren't I stretched enough?”

“What you want me inside you that bad?”

“Yes!” Sherlock said just under a scream as John pulled out all three fingers at once. Then John tore open the condom package with his teeth and rolled it on himself. He lubed his cock up and then lined it up with Sherlock's entrance.

“Are you ready? I don't want to hurt you.” John said 

“I'm ready John you won't hurt me.”

“Ok!” He said slowly entering Sherlock as his boyfriend started gasping. Once John was fully in he realized something. “Um Sher did we lock the door?” He pulled out slowly went and locked the door then reinterred his boyfriend. And started kissing him anywhere he could and touching him anywhere and every where.

“John I-I…” Will stuttered ten minutes later as we was reaching his peak.

“Go ahead and come for me baby I'll come soon after.”

“John!!!” Sherlock screamed as he came all over them. John then pulled out and threw his condom in the trash by the night stand.

“William!!!” He then screamed ass he came all over them both. As he calmed down after collapsing on Sherlock he said, “Aren't you glad at least these walls and doors are sound proof?” He then cleaned both him and Will.

“Yeah the last thing I need is the sex talk from Molly and Mycroft.” 

“Well I think we should restart our show well at least to ten minutes into it.”

“Yeah you know this means we've just laid here for ten minutes since its thirty minutes in?”

“Yeah, maybe we'll have to beat that record next time!” He said kissing Will gently.

“I hope so!”

“Alright let's put some shorts and boxers on.”

“Ok!” Sherlock said throwing John a pair of boxers and basketball shorts from Johns dresser. Then took out a pair of boxers and a pair basketball shorts identical to Johns from his own dresser. They were their school basketball shorts for warm up days. Then they changed.

“So tell me again why you won't go out there until supper.”

“Because, John we go out there Myc will figure out what we just did.”

“Come on like they didn't?”

“I really do not want to discuss my brothers sex life.”

“Fine but let's go see if they want to continue watching Doctor Who!”

“Ok!” Sherlock said trying not to smile, but couldn't help it. And as soon as John saw that smile he pushed him up against the wall in their rooms and started kissing him. Exploring his moth with his tongs and Sherlock's to image trying to fight back but failing.

“You know we keep this up well be here all night?”

“I'm the one pinned against the wall!”

“You're also the one with the most adorable smile!”

“You're smiles adorable too!”

“Let's go out before Myc tries to come in.”

“Good idea!” Will said holding Johns hand.

As soon as they got out they were meant by four sets of eyes. “What no shirts.” Jim said staring at Sherlock. 

“No now stop staring at my boyfriend. You have your own.”

“Fine I get the message he said. Cuddling back up to Anderson on what was now their love seat. 

“Sher what'd you two do?” Mycroft asked while Greg was cuddling up to him on what was now their love seat.

“None of your damn business!” Sherlock screamed pointed at everyone.

“Hey, calm down babe.” John said soothing him as the cuddled on the couch that was now their spot.


	17. Those two days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brief about what happened on wensday and Thursday.

After dinner Tuesday night they all decided to turn in early. “Hey Sher, let's go lay down!” John said pulling his boyfriend up off the couch.

“Fine!” Sherlock said.

“Don't do anything stupid don't forget you do have the rescheduled soccer practice.” Mycroft yelled at them as he and Greg headed to their room and Jim and Philip to their own.

“Same goes to you. And Anderson you can't miss this practice.” Sherlock and John said.

“Alright.” Philip answered  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

“mm… Morning babe!” Sherlock said as he woke up to John kissing his neck.

“Morning to you to. We have practice in an hour, then lunch, and then the basketball meeting. So let's get dressed for practice.”

“Yeah, alright babe!” He said getting out of the bed and heading to the dressers.

“Thanks!” John said as his clothes were thrown at his face.

“Welcome.” Will said smiling.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After soccer practice and lunch John, Greg, Sherlock, and Anderson headed to the basketball court for the meeting.

“Boys.” Coach Tvrdy said

“Coach Tvrdy.” The four replied

“Alright we came into new fundings so everyone has new uniforms and practice gear with their names on it. Practice starts September twenty third. Any questions?” Tvrdy asked

“No T!” The boys shouted

“Alright then have a good day.” Morris and Tvrdy said.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thursday morning was just peeping for the party on Friday. That night the boys watched Doctor Who again.

“Guys don't they look so adorable?” Greg asked Myc, Philip, and Jim. He was taking a picture of John and Sherlock curled up together on the couch. John was looking protective with his arms wrapped around Sherlock.

“Yeah they do don't they?” Anderson said

“Yep!” Mycroft and Jim both said.


	18. Party Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are made but all is forgiven... Maybe?

Friday morning when Sherlock and John woke up to Molly screaming at Mycroft about how he wanted to keep Sherlock in for the night. "He's a bloody teenager Mycroft! Let him go to his first high school party for Gods sake! He's making friends already, and they're all going to be there!" 

"Yes Molly, you're right. They will all be there. They'll all be drunk and high, and none of them will think anything about it because they are teenagers." Mycroft said back to her.

"Oh Come on Mycroft! It's not like you never went to parties when you were in high school." Molly yelled back at him. "In fact, we found you stumbling back quite out of it every weekend!"

"Yes well your both 16 and I don't want you guys out getting in trouble." Mycroft said, choosing his words carefully, knowing now that his brother was awake and listening. "Come on out Sherlock. I think we'd all love a nice, peaceful family meeting." 

Sherlock walked out of his room, now dressed and ready to go help finish everything up. "Ugh. Mycroft I'm not an idiot, I would appreciate if you stopped treating me like one. Also I am going to my teams party, and so is Molly." He said to Mycroft. Then he walked into the kitchen where John was hiding out. "Hey babe." Sherlock said pulling John in for a kiss. Then a little bit too loudly on purpose he said, "I apologize for my bloody asshat of a brother! Look at him trying to be all smart and keep me away when we all know he'll be there and he's not legal either, not in America."

"Sherlock you know were standing right here right?" Molly more so said than asked.

"Yes that's the bloody point. Now excuse me, I'm taking John and myself to Speedy's."

"Alright let's go then." John said, grabbing both their coats, his wallet, and sherlocks keys and walking out the door with his boyfriend.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The boys returned a few hours later with bags of junk food to deliver to the party dorms. "I'm glad they gave us all that money to buy these with, there is no way I would've spent all that money on my own." John said, still stacking the junk food on the table. 

"That's true, but I took 40 from Myc." Sherlock said looking at John, and they both started laughing.

"Yes and I noticed it was gone and I was going to give it to you for this anyway." The older Holmes said as he walked into the dorm they were setting up.

"That takes the fun out of it Myc." Sherlock said looking at his brother.

"Don't try to be smart William. I'm the smart one." Mycroft said to his brother.

"Yes, well, we'll see about that Mycroft, you're not smarter, you're older and more experienced, but that does not make you smarter." William said back to him.

"Whatever. Shouldn't you boys be getting ready?" Myc asked the two boys who had just finished setting up.

"Yes, I believe we should, come on Sherlock." John said opening up the door for his boyfriend. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Soon enough all the boys were ready for the party. Sherlock and John in Button ups and blue jeans, Mycroft in his full out suit, Jim in his brand new AC DC shirt that Anderson bought him and his jeans. Phil in a Nirvana shirt that he stole from Jim, and jeans. And Greg in his ripped jeans and one of his blue polos. 

"Now Sherlock there are 2 rooms, a west room, and an East room. I would perfer that you stay in the West one." Mycroft said to Sherlock.

"Bloody Hell. I'll be where John is at." Sher said to his older brother. 

"Well then how bout we both go to the west, k?" John asked Sherlock. 

"Anything for you.” Sherlock said holding Johns hand and entering the west room with Mycroft and John next to him. There was loud music pumping through both dorms, and a few of the people looked like they were already smoked. 

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks." John said.

Sherlock snapped out of his his head and realized that Mycroft had disappeared on them. "Okay!" Sherlock said to John.

&&&

Several hours went by and everyone had a few drinks. (In some cases, more than a few.) John got a very angry voicemail form his older sister which he knew was in the east room.

"What made her go off like that?" Sherlock asked. 

"She's high, again." John said looking worried. "And she's drunk voice mailing me, she does this all the time." He said, heading towards the door. 

"Where are you going?" Sherlock asked him.

"I'm sorry William, I really am, I just have to go get Harry. I have to get her home." John said to his boyfriend. "Now stay here. And don't get into trouble." 

"Got it." Sherlock said, but he already had a plan to go find his brother so he added, "you know actually I'm going to go find Mycroft."

"Ok I'll be back soon." John said.

Sherlock headed over to the east room, but instantly forgot what he went for, and ran into Jim carrying two drinks. 

"Hey Sher!" Jim said rather unconscious to the situation he was in. 

"Hello James." Sherlock said, completely aware of how drunk his old friend really was, and then completely aware of how tipsy he himself was. 

" I just got two drinks, but I can't find Phil anywhere. You want one?" Jim asked his friend from younger years.

"Why not." Sherlock said grabbing the drink from Jim's hand. 

Half an hour went by, and for some reason these drinks were getting to them so much faster than the rest of them. Jim and Sherlock were having a long conversation about how they had been for the past year where they weren't together, and suddenly it was like they were never apart. They had decided to have a staring contest, and as if something new (or old) clicked in both of their minds they were kissing. Then a voice rose over all the rest.

"BLOODY HELL SHERLOCK!" John yelled. Sherlock fumbled backwards still unaware of what was happening.

“Hi, John?” Sherlock said. It was more a question.

“You two come with me. I'm for sure you're both high.” He said pulling Will and Jim with him back to their suite.

“What happened?” Phillip asked as John entered setting Sherlock on the couch and Jim on a love seat.

“I think they're high.” John said as they both became very concerned.

“They promised they wouldn't.” Anderson said shocked. “So maybe they didn't know?”

“That's what I'm thinking.”

“Well let's see what drugs they're on.” Mycroft said as he, Molly, Greg, and Sally entered.  
&&&&&&&&&

When they got to the hospital the doctor said it was extacy, and that they would be off of the high in about in hour. 

After an hour at the hospital, Jim and Sherlock did not have the drugs in their system anymore.

“Why the hell would you do drugs again?” Molly said slapping her brother.

“I didn't mean to. I don't know how I got them.” Sherlock answered

“I think I might know.” Jim said

“How?” Sher said

“Wilkes just moved here to before I brought the drinks over I was talking to him.” Jim answered.

“So your saying Sebastian is still after us?”

“Well I didn't drug you or myself. He hates us, so really it makes sence.”

“Alright, well, we all forgive you as long as it wasn't on purpose.” Sally said so no one could say anymore.

“Yeah!” John and Philip said going up to their boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just a quick apology, I know this took a week to upload, and that's all falter to myself GLkid2001. I take all the blame because I decided to do golf and well, that takes most of my time. I promise to get more done I swear! Anyway guys have a great day!


	19. When they get back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about what happens with John and Sherlock when they get back to the room. Next chapter will be Greg and Mycroft.

When the boys got back to their suite they opened the door to find Mr. Morris, Mr. Tvrdy, and Mr. Nicholas sitting. Morris on the Right Love seat, Tvrdy on the Left Love seat, and Nicholas on the couch.

“Hello boys!” Morris said

“Hey coaches. What's up?” Greg said

“Well we just wanted to see if any of you will make it to tomorrows game?” Tvrdy asked.

“Um… Yeah? But why do we have a game so early we've only had three practices?” John said.

"I don't know, I just know we do.” Nicholas said.

“Don't forget Sherlock, Greg, John, and Philip you're all starters along with six others and the goalie.” Tvrdy reminded them. “Be at the field at one P.M.”

“Ok coaches!” The four said in unison

“Oh and Sherlock, Jim no more drugs. Okay?” Tvrdy asked

“Yeah T.” Sher and Jim answered.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That night the boys were cuddled up with their partner on their seats. Sherlock hated this for one reason he just wanted it to be him and John. When it looked like everyone was about out John leaned down right by Sherlock's ear and said, “I think it's safe to say we can go to our bed now.”

“Yeah me to.” Sher said

They got up kissing the whole way to their room. They got in the room and John kicked the door shut and pushed Sherlock down onto the bed. “I love you no matter what happens ok Sherlock?” John said then started unbuttoning Sherlock's purple button down.

“Yeah babe I know and I love you too.” Sher replied rapidly unbuttoning John's blue button down. Then they both moved down to their pants. When they were completely naked and on the bed John got out the condoms and lube he rolled a condom on and then stretched Sherlock. When Sherlock was stretched he lubed up his own cock and positioned it in front of Sherlock's entrance. He captured Sherlock's mouth as he slowly pushed in to Sherlock's hole. “Fuck!” Sherlock said.

“That was the plan. Unless you'd like me to stop.” John said chuckling

"No please don't stop. I want you.” 

“Alright.” John said as he started moving inside Sherlock never letting his mouth get far from Sherlock's. He started moving faster and faster when there was a knock on the door. “Shit!” The two whispered.

“Who is it?” Sherlock said

“It's me, Greg.” 

“Uh one second.” They both grabbed a pair of shorts and slid them on. Then John went and opened the door.

"Hey Greg what's up?” John asked

“Just wanted to check on you guys and bring you your phones. I figured you'd rather have me bring them then Myc.” 

“Yeah thanks. Sorry!”

“It's ok have fun.” Finally he left leaving an embarrassed Sherlock and John.

John went back to Sherlock slid off both their pants and pushed Sherlock back on the bed. “Now where was I?” John asked Sherlock who was already speechless again because of John kissing him. John slowly slid back into Sher then waited a bit for him to adjust. Finally John started moving faster and faster. Soon him and Sherlock were at their climax, once again thankful for the sound proof walls as they came almost shouting each other's names.

“Fuck babe I love you.” John said

“I love you too John.”

They curled up after cleaning up with John holding Sherlock close to him and fell asleep.


	20. Mycroft and Gregs night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened with Myc and Greg last chapter. I felt like they needed a chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have a big twist in it but all should end well for that event.

When Greg and Mycroft saw John and Sherlock go to their room they decided to go to “bed” their selves. Myc saw Sher and John's phones on the couch and picked them up and started heading to drop them off to the boys when Greg stopped him. 

“I'll take those to them babe you go get the condoms and lube out.” He whispered to Mycroft.

“Alright.” Mycroft said hesitantly, but when he looked at his sixteen year old boyfriend he couldn't help but say alright.

Greg went to Sherlock and John's room and knocked on the door. He heard a faint whispered “Shit!” Then Sherlock say, “Who is it?”

“It's me, Greg.”

“One second.” Was the replies he heard. Then a few seconds later John came and opened the door.

"Hey Greg what's up?” John asked

“Just wanted to check on you guys and bring you your phones. I figured you'd rather have me bring them then Myc.” He said handing the phones over to John.

“Yeah thanks. Sorry!”

“It's ok have fun.” Finally he left leaving an embarrassed Sherlock and John.

He walked into his and Mycrofts room where he found Mycroft on their bed with his shirt off showing off his abs that barley anyone knew about. “Did you get them their phones?” Myc asked his boyfriend as he backed Greg up to a wall.

“Yeah.” Greg said

“Well that's… good.” Mycroft said leaning down the inch difference to kiss Greg over and over again. He pulled Greg’s red polo shirt over the younger mans head and threw it carelessly across the room. Then slowly started moving Greg and himself to their bed. He pushed Greg down and climbed on top of him. He then finished stripping them only leaving Gregs mouth to grab the lube and condoms from the bedside table. He rolled a condom on stretched Gregs entrance then lubed his own cock up.

“Shit…Fuck Myc!” Greg said as Mycroft entered him. “I love you babe!”

“I love you too Greg!” Myc said as he started moving faster and faster. Then they both reached their climax and came shouting each other's names. Mycroft got up went to the en suite to get a wet towel to clean them up then when they were curled up with Myc holding Greg close, Myc asked him, “Would you like to go to London with me for two of the four weeks of Christmas break?”

“Yes, but why?”

“Me, Sherlock, and Molly all promised Mrs. Hudson when I got custody of them we'd still spend half of Christmas break with her. And when we moved here she said she still wanted us to spend the time in London. Since we still have our families estate.”

“Oh, ok!” Greg said and then fell asleep in Mycrofts arms.


	21. The Big Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the big twist, but I promise it has a good ending. So thanks for sticking with this story and I promise I'll right a mother chapter tomorrow to, I've just been so busy with my school.

It's October fifteenth exactly one week after the party when things start going bad for Sherlock (or good depending on how you look at it). 

“Sherlock! Where are you going?” Mycroft asked his brother as he was leaving the room with Molly.

“We're going to go to the store.” Moll told her older brother and then the two left.

“You know which hospital, right?” Molly asked as they got in the Lambo.

“Yep! She texted me and wants me to meet her there. It's St. Francis, right her in Grand Island, Nebraska.” He said pulling his phone out to show her the directions.

“You know we have to tell them, and how is it going to work?”

“I talked to picket he said the rooms in the suite are big enough where I can still have custody at the school.”

“Alright then let's get there.”

“Hello where here to see Irene Adler.” Sherlock asked the receptionist when they got to the hospital.

“You must be the soon to be father?” She answered

“Yes, Sherlock Holmes.”

“Alright right this way.”

“Sherlock you made it!” Irene screeched as he entered the hospital room. While her parents just glared at him he went and gave Irene a hug.

“Of course I did.”

“Did you decide if you want full custody or not? Because otherwise we need to do adoption.”

“No! I want full custody, and you'll be able to see him whenever you want.”

“Ok then I'll sign the papers now.” She told the nurse

“Here they are you both need to sign. So they know you agreed on full custody.” She said looking at Sherlock.

“Ok! Here let me sign.” Sherlock said taking the papers signing where he needed then handed them and the pen to Irene.

“So have you told your boyfriend or brother yet?” She asked as she signed the paper.

“No. If they don't want to be apart of my life when I have my son with me, then I don't see why they should be part of my life at all.”

"Alright! So we agreed on the baby's name?” She asked him

“Yep. Jackson Tyler Holmes.”

“Alright. Oh…ah… um I think it's time.” Irene said

“Alright it is do you want Mr. Holmes in here?” The doctor asked 

“Yes! Just him.”

“Ok every one else besides my team and Mr. Holmes out.” The Doctor said.

“Alright I'm here Irene.” Sherlock said.

“Ok push and keep pushing.” 

“Come on you got this your almost there.” Sherlock said as the baby started crowning. Finally there son was part of the world. While the nurses and doctors cleaned Jackson up Sherlock called John.

“Hey Will what's up?” John asked when he answered the phone and Sherlock could hear the boys in the background.

“Hey you guys should come down to the hospital you can bring the girls if you'd like.” 

“Why what's wrong?” 

“Nothing I just thought you'd like to meet the new person staying with us.” Sherlock said stifling a laugh as was Irene.

“Ok we'll be there in a bit.”

“Ok Molly will meet you out front.”

“Alright bye babe.”

“Bye.” Sherlock said hanging up the phone and then him and Irene were laughing.

"Well that was a great way of telling him.” She said

“Yeah I'm just afraid.”

“Sher if he actually loves you he'll stay. I promise.” 

“Ok.” He said as the nurse wheeled in their baby boy.

“Would you like to hold your son for the first time?” The nurse asked Sherlock

“Yes! Please.” Sherlock said and the nurse handed him his baby boy, that you could tell was his. “Hi, Jackson.” He said softly to the little baby with his blue eyes that shined bright.

"Also you know you'll stay in the room over for a day we talked to your school and the hospital wants you to stay.” Irene's parents told him holding their grandchild then handing him back to Sherlock who was being the perfect father.

“Sherlock can they come in?” Molly said softly while entering.

Sherlock looked at Irene and she told him, “Go to the room their having you stay in. I need some rest thank you for being here I'll see him tomorrow for an hour while he's here while he's here then I'll figure times out with you, maybe during games?”

“Yeah ok.” He said getting up and putting his son in the bassinet and then wheeled him to the next room that the doctors directed to. It has a bed, T.V., and a few chairs in it. He picked his son up and laid on the bed as Molly went to get the rest.

“Here he is be quite.” He heard Molly say.

“Alright.” John said as he entered the room first then suddenly stoped as he saw Sherlock holding the baby. “Is he yours?” John asked

“Yes, and I have full custody I can move to another room at school, but Picket said if you guys are ok with it he can stay in the suite.” Sherlock said scared of what they'd say.

“Well of course he can stay with us, and there's no way your moving unless I'm moving with you. I meant what I said last week, I'll always love you, and even this won't change it you’re my boyfriend.” John said holding Sherlock and the baby close.

“Ok, good I was kinda worried. Hey Myc, Greg, Jim, Philip, and girls. This is my son Jackson Tyler Holmes. I'll be staying here for a day then he's coming to live with us at the suite, Picket already approved it.”

"Well then I don't think theirs anything to say. Can I hold my nephew though?”

“Yeah Myc, you can all hold him just be careful.” He said handing the baby to Myc. Then turning back to John and returning the hug. John kept one arm around his waist as he sat Sherlock on the bed and sat beside him, letting Sherlock lean on him. When they all got to hold him Greg handed John and Sherlock the baby and everyone except John and Sherlock left, because they got a cot for him rolled in so he could stay.

"Night babe I love you. And you to Jacks.” John said as he kissed Sherlock on the lips where he was by the bassinet then leant down to the bassinet and kissed the second best guy in his life on the forehead. Him and Sherlock had agreed that Jackson would be both their sons because they plan to stay together forever.

"Night baby, and Jacks.” He said doing the same as John did then they both headed to the beds that were set up close to each other and intertwined their fingers.


	22. Jacksons first day at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey no problem.” Picket said then turned to Anderson, “Can I talk to you for a minute outside?”
> 
> “Yeah sure.” Anderson said following the principal outside.
> 
> “So I see you're having a little bit of trouble in your classes.” Kohen said to Anderson.
> 
> "Well, only the ones I'm in with Jim…” Philip replied.
> 
> "Oh, and who is Jim?”
> 
> I feel so sorry for baby Jackson. And also you might be mad because another twist next chapter that will leave Sherlock and Anderson weirded out for a bit.

John woke up the next day at the hospital, and was greeted the sight of Sherlock on the hospital bed feeding Jackson. “Mornin’ babe.” John said siting up to look straight at Sherlock and Jacks.

“Do you wanna hold him?” Sherlock said 

“Only if you want me to.”

“Ok then here let me burp him can you hold the bottle?” 

“Yeah.” John said taking the bottle, then once Jacks was burped John took him and started feeding him again.

“Alright Jackson got his shots this morning so once we see that he finished the bottle he is free to go home.” The nurse said, picking up the camera Mycroft conveniently left there and taking pictures of John and Sherlock holding Jackson. Then once Jackson was ready to go home she took a picture of the couple and their son, then handed the camera to John and wished them good luck.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Sherlock and John got back to Baker Dorm they had Jackson in the car seat and carried him in to their suite. When they got to the suite and entered their coaches for track, basketball, and soccer were there along with Mr. Picket and Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock was told by John to go get something to eat and he'd watch Jackson. They let everyone in the room hold him then Sherlock went and laid him in the crib Mycroft had picked up, along with toys, clothes, and other necessities.

"You know mum and dad would be proud of you?" Mycroft said as he saw his little brother leaning over the baby crib humming to his son.

“I know, they'd be proud of you to you know?”

"Yeah, I'm proud of you to Sher.”

“Thanks let's go to the other room he's finally asleep.”

“Hey Sherlock here's the diaper bag Irene's parents got for you and it's full with stuff.” Molly said coming in the suite.

“Thanks Mols, and thanks Mr. Picket for letting me keep him here.” Sherlock said.

“Hey no problem.” Picket said then turned to Anderson, “Can I talk to you for a minute outside?”

“Yeah sure.” Anderson said following the principal outside.

“So I see you're having a little bit of trouble in your classes.” Kohen said to Anderson.

"Well, only the ones I'm in with Jim…” Philip replied.

"Oh, and who is Jim?”

“Just a friend…”

“Oh sure, you mean your boyfriend, right?”

Phil points at picture of batman and batgirl. “Hey Uncle Kohen, look at Batman and Batgirl! They're flirting.” 

“Oh, you mean like you and Jim in all of your classes.”

"How did you know about that anyway?”

“I don't know if you've realized, but my favorite new student teacher, who also seems to live with you is in all of your classes.”

“Dam it Mycroft!” Anderson said walking back into their suite.

“Nice seeing you too!” Kohen said letting his nephew go back to his place of living. 

“Mycroft!” Phil yelled walking into the suite, to be greeted by a do not disturb sign on Mycroft and Greg’s door, and the sound of a baby starting to cry. 

“Philip! I just put him to sleep!” Sherlock screamed at Anderson. While Sherlock continued screaming John got up went picked up Jackson, while Jim turnt up the t.v. to drown out Sherlock's yelling. John came back with Jackson all wrapped up and sat on the couch where Jim had moved so he didn't get diapers thrown at him.

“Smart move with the t.v and moving seats.” John said to Jim.

All of a sudden, Picket who hadn't yet left baker dorm halls, busted into the suite. “What the hell is going on in here? And Jim darling, will you please turn down the damn TV. At that Jim didn't move, but closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. 

“Kohen did you just call Jim darling?”  
“Mr. Picket, your nephew here woke up our Baby!” Sherlock said referring to the fact that Jackson was both his and John's.

Kohen looked at Phil awestruck. “So you told them then?” Picket asked Anderson.

“No, I did not.” Phil said looking at his uncle, then turning to Sherlock. “How did you know about that?”

“Simple deductions Philip.”

The closed bedroom door soon opened and out walked a messy haired, and thrown on clothed Mycroft and Greg. “What the Bloody Hell is going on out here?” Mycroft asked seeing Picket in the room with the rest of the guys. 

Picket sent them a sympathetic look as if to tell them sorry that they got into this. “John, if Jim is going to be sleeping, will you at least turn the tv down for us, so that we can talk civilly?” 

“Sorry Mr.Picket, sort of rocking a child back to sleep here.” John said, coming up with any excuse possible to stay out of their fight. 

Kohen walks over to the couch where Jin was laying and picked up the remote. Everyone expected that he would simply turn it down but surprisingly enough he didn't turn it down at all but he chucked it at the tv, only to have it miss the left side by about two inches. 

“You know what Mycroft, Greg I know what you were just doing, but I don't really care because you’re my favorite.” Mr. Picket said, and saw John smirk down at Jackson. “Oh, and John Sherlock better get that science work done if you fail a test you can't play until you pass one.”

“It's already done.” John said then stood up and took Jackson back to his crib. When he came back out Picket and Mycroft were off talking Sherlock, Greg, and Anderson were talking about their first basketball game that was tomorrow.

“See you boys at the game tomorrow.” Picket said as he was leaving.

"He's your uncle?” John said turning to Anderson as Picket left.

“Yeah he took me in when my dad died, my mom couldn't take care of me so sent me here to Nebraska to live with my uncle and his husband.”

“That why picket accepts us being gay.” Jim said.

“Yep”


	23. First basketball game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has their first actual basket ball game. And someone gets hurt. 
> 
> An hour later the basketball boys were in the locker room getting the pre game lecture from Tvrdy. “Stamford, Lestrade you two are post starters for junior varsity. Holmes, Watson, and Anderson your Gard starters for the junior varsity. You five are only in JV game tonight, but normally you'd play both.” Tvrdy finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and GLkid2001 also decided that the sports seasons at the schools in the story's go all school year round. Which means before practice started they were probably scrimmaging teams.

The next day Irene came over so she could take Jackson to the game with her. She walked up to the boys suite and knocked. When Sherlock opened the door with Jacks in his arms, he moved him a bit so he could hug Irene without smothering the baby boy.

“Glad you could make it.” Sherlock said

“Well, we're still friends and holding my son at his fathers basketball game will be great.”

“Thanks, its good your still in Jacks life.” He said as he moved aside and letting her in.

“Yeah also Myc, Sher, did you know your uncle is here?” 

“Whys he here?” Mycroft said coming out of his room with only shorts on and a towel drying his hair.

“Well I know it's not to see you guys, and so do you Mycroft.”

“Yeah you think he'll tell Sherlock and you know who?”

“Yeah maybe in a little bit.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Sherlock said very confused, and handing Jacks to Irene so he could go put his uniform on.

“It doesn't matter right now.” Irene said, and when Sherlock was about to protest she just glared at him.

“Ok, fine I'm going to go change.” He said heading to his room. When he was in the room he shut and locked the door, and turned to John who couldn't find either of their jerseys so he was just in his team shorts. “Still can't find them?”

“Nope I've checked both the dressers.” John said, now watching Sherlock put on his shorts. “Why do you have to be so damn gorgeous?” He asked pushing Sherlock on the bed and climbing on him to start a make out session. About two minutes later they were interrupted to Sherlock's uncle knocking on their bedroom door. John and Sherlock got up, Sherlock started looking through the closet for their jerseys, and John opened the door. “Um, hi, who are you?”

“My name is Jeremy.” And all of the sudden Sherlock turned around.

“Uncle Jeremy.”

“Hey Sherlock, come out to your guys sitting room real quick. You can find your jerseys in a little bit.” Picket said coming into the room.

"Ok."

“Sherlock, Philip, there is something we need to tell you.” Picket said as Sherlock and Anderson both entered the living room. Kohen and Jeremy were sitting on Greg and Mycrofts love seat and gestured for Sherlock and Philip to sit on the couch.

“William, you and Philip are technically cousins.” Jeremy said

“Wait did you just use his first name?” Anderson said

“Yes I did.”

"How are we technically cousins?” Sherlock finally said.

“Because you know how I got married a few months after your parents died? Well I married Kohen here, and he adopted Philip.” He said pointing at Kohen.

“Sherlock we know this is a lot to take in, but we figured it was time to tell you. Plus we were hoping, you six boys, Molly, and Sally would join us for Thanksgiving, since your going to London for Christmas break.” Kohen said.

“Um, I'll let you know after the game.” Sherlock said going back to find his and John's Jerseys.

“Oh and you guys can call us by our first names as long as we're not in class!” Kohen yelled after the boys.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

An hour later the basketball boys were in the locker room getting the pre game lecture from Tvrdy. “Stamford, Lestrade you two are post starters for junior varsity. Holmes, Watson, and Anderson your Gard starters for the junior varsity. You five are only in JV game tonight, but normally you'd play both.” Tvrdy finished.

“Also when the JV game is over you on the JV team are welcome to sit in the stands with friends, but meet back in here at varsity half time and after the game. Plus no party's tonight. Understood?” Morris added.

“Yes sir!” The JV team said in unison.

When the game started the five starters got in position for the tip off, Mike Stamford stood a few feet behind Greg since Greg was the tallest starter. The Bakersville hounds(The Sherlocks team) got the tip off and the game was at full speed. When half time came had only been rotated out for a minute or two, so they were tired. They went to the locker room for the half time lecture. They were standing there listening to Morris lecture, when suddenly Tvrdy was rushing over to stop Sherlock from falling.

Once they eased Sherlock down to sit in front of the lockers since he couldn't bend his leg to sit on a bench.

“Sherlock what happened?” Tvrdy asked

“My leg just gave out but it's fine now I can play still.”

“Are you sure?” Morris and Nicholas asked.

“Yes, its better now.” Sherlock said lying yet no one noticed.

"Ok. Then let's get back out there were ahead by twenty points is thirty five to fifteen.” Morris said

They were back on the court and when it came down to five minutes left in the third quarter Morris was yelling out at his team the play numbers to set up. Sherlock went to shoot the three pointer, but as he jumped a member from the opposing team came up and pushed him. The ref called it, but it was to late to control Sherlock's anger. Sherlock held his anger in through the free pointers, but then as soon as the other boy was on the court again, Sherlock was out of it and completely pissed. They started playing the game and the boy tripped Sherlock as he ran up for a layup. Sherlock landed on the leg that had already given out on him in the locker room. Sherlock was laying on the court and couldn't get up. Jeremy and Kohen had rushed down there with Mycroft, they had the stretcher brought in and Mycroft and Jeremy helped the paramedics get Sherlock on the stretcher. 

The coaches from the other team forfeited as soon as they realized Sherlock couldn't get up at all. The game ended forty-five to twenty-five the hounds lead. The paramedics got Sherlock in the ambulance and Mycroft rode in with him. Kohen and Jeremy took John and Greg with them to the hospital. When they arrived at the hospital the doctor was waiting for the X-rays to get done. They entered Sherlock's room and saw Mycroft comforting his little brother. Jeremy knew exactly what was going on and went over to help comfort Will.

“Hey don't worry Will. It will be fine nothing will happen. Irene also said her parents are ok with Jackson spending this weekend there so you can adjust a bit.” Jeremy said them turned to Mycroft, “How did they find out?” 

“The X-rays showed it.” He said still running a hand through his brothers curls.

“Do you know what's going to happen?”

“They said its Wills decision.”

“Well Will what are you thinking?” Jeremy said turning his attention to his youngest nephew.

“What happened with Sherrinford was a long time ago. Can we please just forget it?” Sherlock replied turning his head into his uncles arm this time.

“Yeah bud any time. So what's up with your leg?” Jeremy said

“It is broken in three places they need to realign the bones then cast it, I’all be on crutches for eight weeks then I'll have four weeks of physical therapy, and I'll have to wear a boot during that time.” 

“So a few weeks after Christmas break you'll be able to continue your three sports?” Picket asked

“Yeah Kohen.” Sherlock said and when he said Kohen, Jeremy and Kohen both smiled. “Also uncle Jeremy, and Kohen the answer to thanksgiving is yeah I would like to spend it with you guys.”

“That's great kid!” Kohen and Jeremy both said, then Jeremy quickly added, “Yes I just said kid because first off you are not technically sixteen until January sixth, and second sixteen is not and adult here like it is in London.”

“Alright Mr. Holmes let's get your leg reset and get you some crutches.” The doctor said coming in to the room and getting Will rolled out so they could go reset it.


	24. Jacksons 1 month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't need a job our family was rich.” Mycroft scoffed out.
> 
> “Well our family might be, but I'm going to prove I can do this without their bloody money.” Sherlock said as Kohen and Jeremy entered the suite with Sherlock's back pack.
> 
> “You forgot this bud. How's little Jacks?” Jeremy said going over to his nephew and great nephew. After tickling Jackson he went and sat on the love seat, that conveniently appeared underneath the wall mounted flat screen, after Kohen and him started visiting more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter will be thanksgiving one, but wanted to do a special one for Jacks one month

It is November fifteenth nine days before Thanksgiving that Jackson turns a month old. Sherlock walked in to the suite at seven a.m. “Where have you been?” John questioned him as he entered the living room and saw all five boys, Jackson, and the four girls.

“I was at the Coffee Shop and Bookstore down the street.”

“The one that's open twenty four/seven. Why have you been going there so much? And how do you get there and back you can't drive with crutches?” Mycroft said.

“Oh yes sorry forgot my life is your business.”

“Hey no reason to be grumpy babe he just worry’s.” John said helping Sherlock sit on the couch. 

“I know. I've been getting there because Uncle Jeremy and Kohen have dropped me off and picked me up. They will be in in a little bit. I've been going there a lot because I got a job there so I could support my son.” He said turning to Mycroft after Jackson was placed on his lap.

“You don't need a job our family was rich.” Mycroft scoffed out.

“Well our family might be, but I'm going to prove I can do this without their bloody money.” Sherlock said as Kohen and Jeremy entered the suite with Sherlock's back pack.

“You forgot this bud. How's little Jacks?” Jeremy said going over to his nephew and great nephew. After tickling Jackson he went and sat on the love seat, that conveniently appeared underneath the wall mounted flat screen, after Kohen and him started visiting more.

“He's doing find thanks for my bag.” 

“You need to stop working yourself so hard, I know your using the job as a distraction to but in eight weeks you get to go back to being JV starter for basketball and Varsity starter for Soccer then you'll have track too.”

“I know I just guess I keep forgetting other priorities.” Sherlock said tickling Jackson.

“Well we brought in the food from Mrs. Hudson, and yes Will you are actually going to eat you've barley eaten for a week.”

“I'm not hungry.” He said then turned to Jackson pulling out a stuff bee from his backpack, “Hey look what I've got for you.”

Shortly after breakfast so around nine Jackson was a sleep in his fathers arms. John took him from Sherlock when Sherlock was about out and took him into their room. He came back out, sat back in his spot, put an arm around Sherlock who just laid his head on John's shoulder. They were all glad for parents week so they didn’t have class. Greg, John, Jim, Sally, Harry, and Sarah's parents came by everyday of that week all wanting to get to know each other and the kids. Sherlock caught up with Jim’s little brother, who thankfully was nothing like Jim. The parents all wanted to spend time with little Jackson, and John and Harry's parents became Jacksons Grandparents. They were all kinda sad when the end of the week came but everyone's parents promised they'd visit often.


	25. Thanksgiving: part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happier, less closed off, well besides the drugs, and being in the closet.”
> 
> “Well I'll go talk to Will.”
> 
> “No you should let me.” Molly said as she walked in.
> 
> “Were you ease dropping?” Mycroft asked his little sister.
> 
> “I don’t think it can be ease dropping if I can hear you perfectly from the living room.”

November twenty forth, Thanksgiving Day, came along the boys had a team breakfast for soccer and basketball, then they went over to Kohen and Jeremy's place. When they arrived with their overnight bags, since Kohen had been persistent on Mycroft, Greg, Sherlock, John, Molly, Sally, Philip, Jim, and Jackson staying the night. They had each couple Share a room and Jackson stayed with his fathers.

“Will, what are you looking at?” Jeremy said as he saw Sherlock staring at a photo album.

“You still have this?” He asked his uncle as he looked at the cover of the album, the cover said Sherrinford, Mycroft, and William. 

“Yes I still have it. It has you two in it.” He said referring to Sherlock, and Mycroft.

“It also has him in it.”

“Yeah I know.” Jeremey was getting ready to leave the living room when he heard glass break behind him where Sherlock was standing leaning on his crutches. “Sherlock, bud, are you ok?” He realized Sherlock was having a flashback. He picked up the photo and saw it was of Sherlocks parents. “Sherlock, what did they do to you?”

“N-nothing, I need some a-air.” Sherlock said and rushed out the door.

“Jeremy, is everything alright?” Kohen questioned coming into the living room when he heard the door slam.

“I don't know. Where's Myc?”

“In the kitchen.”

“Mycroft, we need to talk.” Jeremy said as he walked up to his nephew.

“Why?” Mycroft answered

“Will just dropped a picture of your parents.”

“Ok so?”

“So, he was having a flashback, and when I asked him what they did he ran out and slammed the door. Mycroft what did your parents do to your brother?”

“Honestly I don't think they did anything, Will does have a tendency to come up with stuff.”

“Yes, but so much that he has flashbacks about it?”

“No. He's acted different since are parents died though. Both him and Molly have actually.”

“Different how?”

“Happier, less closed off, well besides the drugs, and being in the closet.”

“Well I'll go talk to Will.”

“No you should let me.” Molly said as she walked in.

“Were you ease dropping?” Mycroft asked his little sister.

“I don’t think it can be ease dropping if I can hear you perfectly from the living room.”

“Why should you talk to him?”

“Because, you never believed him.”

“Alright, Molly go talk to him please.” Jeremy said interrupting what was sure to end as a major fight. 

“Hey Sherlock. What's wrong?” Molly asked as she walked up to Sherlock, who was sitting on the grass.

"I saw it all happening again."

“It's ok, let's go back inside, and we both can tell them what happened.”

“Ok.” He answered and they walked back inside.

“Hey, after Myc left for Eton when he was ten, our parents started to beat me. When Molly came to live with us they then started to hit her too, so I would get in front of her, or make sure she was away when they were home and drunk.”

“So, you got beat quite a bit Sherlock.” Kohen said

“Yeah, Mycroft didn't believe us, so we just decided not to tell anyone.”

“Well, you should have tried telling people, Sherlock, Molly. Although we also understand why you didn't.”

“Is this why you were so persistent on getting away from London?” Jim asked.

"Yeah I started remembering everything clearly when we were thirteen, and it just got to much, even the drugs weren't helping me forget.”

“By everything what do you mean?”

“The crash, the beatings, watching them die, while calling for help.”

“You were nowhere near the scene of the crash Sherlock.” Mycroft said.

“Myc, why do you think I had disappeared?”

“I figured you missed them.”

“On the contrary, really. We were doing a race, I stole your motorcycle and went out. I didn't mean for it to happen.”

“What happened, Will?” Jeremy asked

“They were going to the Opera. The people I was hanging out with, they thought it would be the perfect hit, since our family was rich.”

“Didn't they know you were their son?”

“No, I hid it so no one could tell my parents. Well, I told them I couldn't help. They told me if not then as soon as they were gone, call the cops, and run. That's exactly what I did. I was the last thing my parents saw, they wanted help, but I didn't know what to do so once I called the police I was gone.”

“Hey, it's alright.” Mycroft said, going to comfort his little brother.

“No, it's not, you don't understand Myc.” Sherlock said sitting down, since his leg was starting to hurt. 

“Then make me.”

“I was no better then them. You have no clue what our parents actually did for a living do you?”

“They were business owners, I never asked beyond that. Sher we sat in their office when we were younger.”

“They were, but they were also government top agents. They were MI-6.”

“That's why you were against me going into government.”

“Myc if you go into government, I will never forgive you.” 

"I won't, not now.”

“Can we eat, I'm kinda hungry?” 

“Well, barley eating kinda does that to you. Hey Sherlock you know how I'm a detective, well I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the station tomorrow. Your always saying you'd like to be a detective, I even got you permission to go to the crime scenes with me and my team.” Jeremy said, chuckling at his nephew.

“Awesome, but could we seriously eat.” 

“Yeah kiddo, let's all sit around the table, while me and Kohen get the food and drinks.”

“Yeah here Sherlock, I'll move your crutches.” John said as he handed Jackson to Molly, and picked up the crutches to move them.

"Hey Philip, Jim, can you go grab the playpen?” Kohen asked

“Yep.” When Anderson and Jim returned they put the playpen up, and Mycroft placed his sleeping nephew in it.

They ate with a little bit of conversation. Then Jeremy and Kohen decided to turn in for the night, but first Jeremy asked if he could talk to John and Greg. Sherlock and Mycroft went and set up the playpen in his and John's room. Him and Mycroft were talking, as Jeremy and Kohen talked to Greg and John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the conversations.


	26. Thanksgiving: part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, I think it's set up now. Let's put Jackson to bed, he looks ready to fall asleep.” Mycroft said as he and Sherlock finished putting up the playpen. They stepped back and admired their work. Sherlock picked Jackson up from his bed and held him cradled in one arm, while he held onto the bedpost with the other.
> 
> “Yeah, could you put him in it, it's hard to pick him up when I can barely stand?” Sherlock asked his brother, even though he was looking into his little boy's eyes.
> 
> Not edited, so sorry for mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so sorry it's been so long. I've been working on other stories, because I kept getting stuck on the conversations in this chapter. But here it is. Hope you enjoy.

“Well, I think it's set up now. Let's put Jackson to bed, he looks ready to fall asleep.” Mycroft said as he and Sherlock finished putting up the playpen. They stepped back and admired their work. Sherlock picked Jackson up from his bed and held him cradled in one arm, while he held onto the bedpost with the other.

“Yeah, could you put him in it, it's hard to pick him up when I can barely stand?” Sherlock asked his brother, even though he was looking into his little boy's eyes.

“Yeah ‘Lock.” Myc said taking his nephew from his little brother. “You know we need to talk about this?” Mycroft now had a stern look on his face.

“Yeah I know why don't we talk about it now.” Sherlock said once Mycroft had laid Jackson in the playpen. They sat down on the bed. They both faced the playpen, not wanting to look at each other yet.

“Ok. Sherlock, I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I should have. Can I ask you something though?”

"Yeah what is it?"

“How did you know they were MI-6?” Mycroft asked worried.

“When they were gone once, I snuck into father’s study. He had left his safe open, so I decided to go through his papers. I came upon a file that said ‘Urgent,’ so I decided to look through it. Inside the file it said ‘Agents Violet and Siger Holmes, MI-6 Classified.’”

“Did you ever ask them about it?”

"Yes, but when I did I ended up with three broken ribs. I asked them two times after that. I only got an answer when I was twelve. ‘Ford told me, right before he left.” He said looking down at his hands.

“You mean he told you when he beat up you up?” Mycroft said getting angrier by the second. He was mad, because he didn't see what Sherrinford was doing to Molly and Sherlock.

“Yeah.” Sherlock then looked up from his hands, and to Mycroft. “Myc, I don't want to be like them.” He added crying.

“Hey, hey look at me.” Myc said soothingly, and then added, “You are nothing like mother, father, or Sherrinford. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, yes I understand.” Sherlock leaned against Myc, who was now sitting directly next to him on the king size bed.

“What's wrong, Sherlock?” Mycroft asked when he notice the freaked out face Sherlock had.

“Myc, I can't do this. I'm a sociopath, not a father!” He answered practically yelling, because he was having a panic attack. Jackson started crying, so Myc picked him up, and handed him to Sherlock.

“Sherlock, look at him. He needs you, so calm down. I know you can take care of him, him and John are already your priorities.” Mycroft said, which seemed to calm Sherlock down a bit. He then added, “You are not a sociopath, honestly I agree with the first doctor you saw at age five.”

“What did the doctor say I have?”

“ADHD, he was going to suggest Aspergers, but you matched almost all the symptoms for ADHD.” Mycroft explained.

“Alright, I should probably get tested for it. Right?”

“Yeah, I'll set the appointment up, just get some rest. Jackson is calm now, so I'll lay him down.” Mycroft put his nephew back in the playpen. He went to leave, but Sherlock stopped him by pulling on his arm. He stood using Myc as a crutch, and hugged his brother.

“Thanks Myc, I love you, brother.” Sherlock whispered into Mycrofts ear.

“You too, ‘Lock. Night.” Mycroft said and was met by a ‘Night’ from Sherlock.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, downstairs Greg and John, were being talked to by Jeremy and Kohen. For more then halve of the time Sherlock and Mycroft were talking, the four downstairs were just sitting there. “Well boys, I don't really know what to say. They need you two. Sherlock really needs you John. They have both made mistakes, and they will again, but don't give up on them. Greg also Sherlock still needs you as a friend.”

“Ok, sirs.” Both boys said.

“We've talked about this. You can call me Jeremy, and as long as your not in class or practice, you can call him Kohen.” Jeremy said, and then both him and Kohen said, “Now night boys.”

“Night.” Greg and John then went up to Mycroft and Sherlocks rooms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

After John changed, so he was just in his pajama pants like Sherlock, he slid in the bed behind his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s waist. Sherlock snuggled as close as he could to John. His back was to John's chest. “Night, Babe.” John said.

“Night to you too, Babe.” Sherlock said, and they fell asleep as they were.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning they woke up and went down stairs for breakfast. When all ten of them, well eleven counting Jackson, were in the kitchen Kohen and Jeremy passed out food. They gave Sherlock a bottle for Jackson that they had all ready made. Sherlock fed Jackson, while only occasionally taking a bite of his own food. They all ate all of their breakfast even Sherlock, once John talked him into it. “Alright Sherlock ready to go, John you can come too.” Jeremy said, when he came into the kitchen dressed in a suit without a tie.

“Yeah, I'm ready. Who's watching Jackson?” Sherlock asked as he got up. Him and John had already dressed before coming down, so they were ready.

“We will all watch him, while you two are with Jeremy.” Kohen said, and picked Jackson up from the playpen. He then went into the living room, and the three going to the station left.

When Sherlock, John, and Jeremy arrived at the station, Jeremy took them to his office. It was a fairly big office since he was second in command. He had the boys sit down. Sherlock solved ten cold cases, while bouncing ideas off of John. By the end of Jeremy's shift all three of them were tired. He dropped them off back at the school, because the others had grabbed their stuff and Jackson for them.

When they got into the suite Sherlock went to their room. He bent down and picked Jackson up from the crib and laid on the two beds pushed together. He laid Jackson by him and then laid in the middle. When John came in he moved Jackson to the bassinet right next to Sherlock's side of the bed. He then laid down on the other side of the bed and wrapped his arms around Sherlock. It was already nine at night so they fell asleep like that.


	27. Christmas Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December seventeenth the four girls, six boys, and Jackson arrived at London. Jeremy, Kohen, and Mrs. Hudson had gone to London the week before, but Sherlock's doctors wanted to make sure the physical therapy was set up for their two to three weeks in London. Sherlock was doing so well they said three more sessions, which would be the first week, and he would be released and could start doing normal things. They got to the Holmes’ country manor and unpacked. Sherlock was very happy that his old room was on the first floor, because it was hard to walk upstairs with a boot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this chapter done. My plan is to have this part of the series done by Christmas Break, which for me is the 21st. Thanks for reading.

December seventeenth the four girls, six boys, and Jackson arrived at London. Jeremy, Kohen, and Mrs. Hudson had gone to London the week before, but Sherlock's doctors wanted to make sure the physical therapy was set up for their two to three weeks in London. Sherlock was doing so well they said three more sessions, which would be the first week, and he would be released and could start doing normal things. They got to the Holmes’ country manor and unpacked. Sherlock was very happy that his old room was on the first floor, because it was hard to walk upstairs with a boot.

“Sherlock, could you come in here for a moment?” Jeremey Called out from the kitchen. Sherlock made his way to the kitchen and leaned against the marble breakfast bar. “Jack and Carrie Winston stopped by. They are bringing supper for the thirteen of us and the five of them. They also wanted me to give you this note.”

“Ok, wait, Kyle’s back?” Sherlock asked.

“Yep, he doesn’t head back out until the sixteenth of January.” After the conversation Sherlock went back to his room to read the note. It just said that there was going to be a memorial service for his parents, on the twenty-ninth. John came into Sherlock’s, well their room, and found Sherlock playing with Jackson on the floor.

“Hey, what’s wrong, love?” John said going up to his boyfriend and sitting down next to him. He then wrapped an arm around Sherlock’s shoulders and pulled him closer, kissing his forehead.

“They’re having a memorial service for my parents, and they want me to be there, but I don’t know if I can. I haven't went to any of the other ones.”

“Then you don’t have to go, Love. If you choose to go I will be there, ok?”

“Alright, John. Let’s go into town, there is someone I want you to meet.” With that the two of them got up and went out to the living room where Tony, the driver and old family friend, was waiting to take them into town.

“Are you two boys and Jackson ready? Mycroft took his own car, so when ever you two are ready to leave we can.” Tony said from the couch where he was waiting with the carseat for Jackson next to him.

“Yeah, we’re ready. Thank you for driving us Tony.” Sherlock said as Tony took Jackson and put him in the carseat.

“Hey, I’m practically an uncle to you, why wouldn’t I drive you.” Tony said picking up the carseat and clapping a hand on Sherlock’s shoulder. “Let’s get you three into town.” They went out to the car and headed towards town. Tony pulled up in front of a store with a big sign that said Rick’s.

“Rick!” Sherlock shouted with excitement when he entered Rick’s store.

“Sherlock, it’s good to see you, and who is this?” Rick says pointing to John. Rick is in his late thirtys. He has black hair that is turning grey, blue eyes, and tan skin. he is buff and tall. 

“This is my boyfriend, John, and then this is Jackson my son.” he says nodding his head towards the little baby in his arms.

“Well, I’m Rick, it’s nice to meet you, John, and of course Jackson. What all are you doing here in town and well England.”

“Nice to meet you too, Sir.” John says shaking Ricks out reached hand.

“We came for Christmas, made that promise to Mrs. Hudson, you know how she loves London. I also decided to show John around while we are here.” Sherlock says wrapping his free arm around John’s waist.

“Well you best get going have a nice break.”

“Thanks Rick, we will, I’ll try to stop by before we go back to America.” Rick then gives them each a hug and then they are on their way.

&&&&&&&&&&

Christmas morning Sherlock and John were woken up by Harry, Shara, Mycroft, and Greg all coming in with pillows and throwing them at them. “Go away!” Sherlock shouted getting up and shutting and locking the door in their face. He then went and collapsed back on the bed.

John shifted so he was hovering above Sherlock, and then lent down peppering kisses all over Sherlock’s face, until his boyfriend started moaning. John then pulled back, going back to hovering Sherlock. “Love, I do believe we should get up. We learned yesterday your brother can and will pick the lock. He was horrified.” John says although he’s smirking at his boyfriend.

“It was his fault, he’s the one that gave us condoms and lube. He should have been more careful.” Sherlock says smirking back at his boyfriend. “If you want me to get up, then you have to get off of me.”

“Why? I love having you pinned underneath me. Now Mycroft also put new pajamas on the dresser last night, and I really want to help you get dressed, since I can’t get you undressed.” John says getting up and pulling his boyfriend with him. John pulls out the new pajamas and starts to dress both him and Sherlock. Both Pajama sets were basketball themed and had their last name on the back, with their numbers.

John changes Jackson’s diaper and then changes him into the new christmas onesie Mycroft had bought him. They then head to the living room where everyone is sitting around the tree. “Sherlock, John, nice of you to join us.” Kohen says as the Sherlock and John sit down on a loveseat, and Sally takes Jackson into her own arms. They passed around the gifts and went youngest to oldest. 

Sherlock was most excited about the violin and sheet music he got from Mycroft. His violin is old and was bought cheap and refurbished, because him and molly had to save up the money together so that he could get it. John’s best gift was brand new hp laptop, also from Mycroft. Greg’s was a leather jacket from Mycroft. Molly’s was ballet shoes from Sherlock. Sally’s was Black Veil Bride concert tickets from Molly. Harry’s was a new phone from Jeremy. Shara’s was a new necklace from Mrs. Hudson. Jim’s was a Bring Me The Horizon CD from Sherlock. Philip’s was a new ACDC t-shirt from Jim. Kohen and Jeremy's were the same, because it was a photo album of all the them and Jackson from Sherlock and John. Mrs. Hudson’s was a cd of Sherlock playing the violin from Sherlock. He had written all the songs just for her.


	28. The soccer game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> January seventh, the day after Sherlock turned sixteen. The boys had a soccer game against their greatest rivals, the Omaha Knights. Coach Morris and Coach Nicholas came to the boy’s suite at six am. “Sherlock are you ready for today? You don’t have to play if you don’t want to. You are still varsity.” Morris says.
> 
> “Yes, sir, I’m ready to play.” Sherlock says from where he is feeding Jackson on the couch.
> 
> “Ok, good, We’ll see you four players in a hour.” With that the coaches left just as Irene, her parents, and John’s parents were coming up to the suite door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've was sick when writing the last art of this chapter, so let me know about mistakes so I can lix them, Thank you hope you enjoy.

January seventh, the day after Sherlock turned sixteen. The boys had a soccer game against their greatest rivals, the Omaha Knights. Coach Morris and Coach Nicholas came to the boy’s suite at six am. “Sherlock are you ready for today? You don’t have to play if you don’t want to. You are still varsity.” Morris says.

 

“Yes, sir, I’m ready to play.” Sherlock says from where he is feeding Jackson on the couch.

 

“Ok, good, We’ll see you four players in a hour.” With that the coaches left just as Irene, her parents, and John’s parents were coming up to the suite door.

 

“Hey, Sher’, you need to go get a shower and get ready.” Irene says as she picks Jackson up and continues to feed him.

 

“Alright.” Sherlock says as he starts going to his room where John was getting their uniforms from the closet. John had finished his shower and was only clad in a towel around his waist.

 

Sherlock stopped as soon as the door was closed and just stared at John who, even though he has seen him naked many times, still makes Sherlock’s stomach do flip flops when he sees him. “Hey, babe shower is all yours.” John says and smirks when he sees the blush on Sherlock’s cheeks. “Why don’t I help you get ready for your shower?” John says and reaches into Sherlocks Pants. He jerks Sherlock off and then kisses him, before sending him into the bathroom to shower.

 

When Sherlock comes out of the shower, only clad in a towel, John is on the bed in his shorts only. “I’ve been in the shower for five minutes and you have only gotten your shorts on.” Sherlock said with an exasperated sigh, and when he turned to the dresser to grab his knee wrap is when John pounced. He shoved Sherlock up against the wall and started to kiss him. He slowly made his way kissing down Sherlock’s neck, and left a giant hickey right above his collarbone, where everyone would see it.

 

“I thought this would be more interesting then getting dressed.”

 

“Your parents are right outside in the living room.”

 

“And the suites are soundproofed, they can’t hear us. Pluss with that hickey they’ll expect something happened anyway.” John says smirking in delight at the hickey he left on his boyfriend. John then dropped to his knees in front of his boyfriend and pulled the towel off of Sherlock’s waist. He looks up at Sherlock, who is shocked, with a seductive look on his face.

 

John takes Sherlock into his mouth in one go, coughing a bit before calming down. “Oh… God… John, fuck, I’m going to come fast.” Sherlock says and John doesn’t pull back. “John!” Sherlock screams as he comes down John’s throat. John pulls back after Sherlock finishes, and picks Sherlock up. He carries him to the bed, and grabs Sherlock’s uniform and new boxers. He throws his own shirt on, and then changes his boxers, and puts his shorts back on. Sherlock is now more focused and trying to wrestle his clothes on. John takes pity on SHerlock and gets his shirt on him and slides his boxers and shorts on him.

 

John then grabs the ace bandage wrap for Sherlocks knee and wraps it for him. “There, now we should get out there. Did you eat something this morning?” John asks and Sherlock nods his head. They then walk into the living room where the only two boys missing are Greg and Mycroft. “Morning.” John says to all the people in the living room then goes to Mycroft and Greg’s room. “Greg, hurry up we have to get to the field in fifteen minutes.” John shouts through the door. 

 

Five minutes later Greg comes out dressed in his uniform with Mycroft following behind him. “Alright, let’s get going.” Greg says cheerfully as he dodges a pillow thrown at him by Philip. “What you have a problem with me being happy to get to a game?” Greg asks still way to cheerfully.

 

“You know that’s not why you’re happy, and so does everyone here, so why are you pretending?” Sherlock asks to both his brother and Greg. Anderson high fives him as soon as he says it.

 

“Oh and what about you. You think no one noticed the giant hickey?” Greg asks challenging Sherlock.

 

“No, I know you all notice the hickey, the difference is I’m not trying to hide mine with makeup that Mycroft stole from Molly, for this reason.” At this Greg and Mycroft’s faces go bright red, while Molly and the other girls who have now come in are bursting out laughing.

 

“Ok, Sherlock, knock it off. You wouldn’t want to be late, little brother.” Mycroft says, still blushing. Sherlock kisses Jackson’s forehead and then the four players head to the locker room.

 

When they get to the locker room coaches Morris and Nicholas are there waiting for the players. “Sherlock are you sure you are ready to play the game today?” Nicholas asks, and Sherlock nods. The rest of the team shows up and Nicholas starts to name starter for JV and Varsity. “JV starters are Anderson, Dimmock, Powers, Wilson, Sanders, Charles, Martinez, Carlton, Vasquez, Lee, Nixon. Varsity starters are Holmes, Watson, Lestrade, Carson, Gray, Gregson, Williams, Smith, Ramone, Garrett, Johnson. The game started with Sherlock and John as forwards. At half time it was 4-2 Hounds leading.    
  
“Sherlock are you still ok?” Morris asks as they get into the locker room. John, Sherlock and Greg all played most of the game.    
  
“I’m good, I promise, I would say otherwise.” Sherlock answers, and they go over the game plan. When they get back out the starters are refreshed and all smile at little Jackson who has become their little mascot. The game ended 6-2, Hounds. They all decided to skip the after party, because of classes starting the next day. 

 

&&&&&&&&&&

 

Jackson is staying with John’s parents for the night, so the six boys all decide to ‘turn in’ early. “Oh, God, John, fuck me.” Sherlock shouts as John pushes him back on the bed and pulls down both their pants and underwear.

 

“Babe, that has been the plan since this morning.” John says and guickley works his boyfriend open. “Are you ready, Love?” He takes Sherlock not being able to answer is answer enough, and he pushes into his boyfriend.’’

 

“John, God, more, harder, faster.” Sherlock rambles off, and John follows his requests. “Oh, God, John, i’m coming!” Sherlock shouts out as he comes, clenching around John’s cock, which pushes him over the edge. John comes screaming Sherlock’s name. He cleans them up quickly before pressing a kiss to Sherlock’s lips. They exchange I love you’s and then cuddle while they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Pleas comment what you thought, Any feelings, And suggestions. Also please leave kudos if you like the story. Thanks for reading.


End file.
